


The Beifong Broodmare

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breeding, Cumplay, F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't mere compassion that led to Suyin's decision to bring Kuvira into her family. She had plans all along for the young woman; not just as her finest soldier, but also as an object of pleasure. Pleasure for herself, for her visitors, and for her sons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beifong Broodmare

The Beifong Broodmare  
-By Drace Domino

 

At first, she did it because she owed the Beifong family so much. When she was orphaned and had nowhere else to go, it was Suyin and her husband that brought Kuvira in. They had sheltered her, fed her, and treated her like one of their own. She grew up alongside Suyin’s children, and most of the time Suyin treated her no different from them. Things changed when everyone grew up, in a way that Kuvira hadn’t expected.

When Kuvira turned eighteen, Suyin finally called in her debt. It had already been decided that Kuvira would be at the front of many of Suyin’s operations; whether it was her dancing troop or her police force, Kuvira was a woman of talent and power that Suyin had come to rely on. All of those roles had been predicted and expected from the first time they stood shoulder to shoulder, and everyone could see that Kuvira had the earthbending skills that Suyin had hoped for her own daughter. What wasn’t expected; however, was the secondary role that Kuvira was to take for the family.

It had started innocently enough, with Suyin congratulating her surrogate daughter with her own bedchambers as her eighteenth birthday gift. No more sharing a room with Opal because it was good “character building,” and no more sharing a bathroom with all of the boys in the family. A place of her own, a bed of her own, and the freedom to come and go as she pleased. She was an adult, and like any adult she had a responsibility to pay her dues. She owed Suyin and the Beifongs quite a bit, and the time had come for the family to collect.

It was that night that Suyin laid out that Kuvira wasn’t just a dancer or a soldier. She was a slut, and to be more specific, one that belonged to the Beifong family. That night Suyin broke in her surrogate daughter and claimed her virginity while she was bent over the bed, using a toy crafted from smooth metal that hung with ease from Suyin’s hips. The older woman had left Kuvira fucked and claimed, and with the promise that she was going to enjoy her new role in the family.

And as with so many things, Suyin Beifong was right. Over the course of months Kuvira was claimed by Suyin, broken in and made to crave the wonderful desires that rolled through her body while she was being fucked. Whether she was servicing her surrogate mother’s slit or bent in half to take it from a toy a bit too big for her hole, Kuvira went through intensive training as Suyin’s grand plan took effect. Years of effort and waiting had made a woman that was the perfect soldier, but it only took four months to turn her into the perfect slut. Fully conditioned, Kuvira changed when she slipped into her bedroom at night. The strong, stoic soldier went away the second her door closed, and the submissive, wanton slut filled her mind.

She knew; it was her personal responsibility to entertain anyone that stepped inside the door. Suyin trained her would-be daughter on metal toys at first, and when the time came for her to learn her way around cocks of flesh and blood, Kuvira found herself servicing foreign dignitaries and important visitors of Zaofu. Many evenings she had spent naked on her tiny bed; her ass in the air while one noble claimed her pussy and another pistoned in and out of her mouth. Hours ago she was protecting them as Zaofu’s head of security, but when the lights went out and she stepped foot in her little bedroom, she was little more use to them than a few warm, wet, tight holes.

There came a day when Suyin’s presence wasn’t required. The day of Huan’s eighteenth birthday, Suyin had simply kissed her son on the cheek, smoothed her fingers through his unusual hair, and sent her artistic, sensitive son to Kuvira’s room to claim his birthday present. He had no idea just what he was in store for.

Huan was a sensitive young man from an early age; not only in tune with his emotions, but with a need to creatively express them. With long black hair that hung down his head and half his scalp shaven bare, he had dedicated himself to standing out. To being unique. The Beifong family was a prestigious name to live up to; and a long, tall shadow to live under. What could someone ever accomplish to move past their own family’s deeds? Found a city? Invent a new form of bending? Become the accurately, self-proclaimed greatest earthbender to ever live?

All of those things had been accomplished by his mother and grandmother before him. And as a result, he followed a different path. A path of art and beauty, though one that led him to relatively little female contact despite his uniquely attractive features. The time had come for Huan to become a man, and Suyin had arranged just that for his birthday.

When the door to Kuvira’s room opened, Huan saw the woman standing at the foot of her bed, nearly naked. She wore only the bandaged wrappings around her hands and feet that she tended to wear while dancing; a suggestion on Suyin’s part that it made her look more artistic, and therefore, more appealing to her son. Kuvira hadn’t resisted in the slightest, eager to do whatever was needed in order to satisfy Suyin’s desires.

When Huan stood in the doorway staring at the woman he had otherwise come to know as like a sister, his eyes opened wide in shock and he merely stared, completely dumbfounded. Kuvira’s body beyond the wrappings on her hands and feet was the picture of perfection; her body was flawless and sculpted, with muscles perfectly lining her legs and stomach and a full, firm chest that only bounced when she wanted it to. She stood naked before him with a shaven slit and a smile on her features; ready to do what had become her duty for the Beifong family.

The shocked Huan simply watched as Kuvira drew near; her wrapped feet padding on the ground while she approached. The knowledge that his own mother had arranged the meeting kept Huan’s usually snide tongue in check out of utter surprise, and as Kuvira drew near she was able to easily press her body against his own. Her muscular frame went tight to Huan, and as one of her hands moved up to perch her fingers against the edge of his shaven scalp, her other lowered to touch at what had become an immediate, sudden bulge.

“Any time you want now, Huan.” Kuvira whispered warmly against the side of the artist’s throat. “You can come here and use me. All my holes. That’s what I’m here for.”

She didn’t let him protest as she quickly lowered herself down; crouching before him while her hands moved for the bulge in the front of his dress robes. Huan’s teeth grit and he watched in amazement as the magnificent soldier fished out his length, pulling the long, thick member free and cradling it against her. Her cheek rubbed back and forth as she snuggled against it, her eyes closing and taking a moment to enjoy the warmth and the pulse of his length against the side of her face.

“So thick…” She mused, and teased her tongue against the underside. “Your mother wondered if you were.” With that, she turned her head to the side and immediately began to service him. Training with visitors of Zaofu had taught Kuvira to suck cock like a professional; her tongue working around Huan’s head with a small swirl and her lips pushing over the tip to take his tip inside. Once her lips were perched around his length she started to push them back and forth with a growing speed; letting the artist sheathe his cock within her warm, tight mouth. One hand locked around his base while the other cupped underneath his sack, teasing him with her fingers while she offered him the full aspect of her service.

The flavor of another member of the Beifong family filled her mouth, and Kuvira was left savoring the taste as Huan’s slick precum drooled from the tip of his head. She relished it; every tiny taste filling her senses and driving her forward. As with most of her encounters in her bedroom, she started it because it was her duty, but quickly threw herself into it because of her own wet, hungry passions. Suyin had trained her well, and Kuvira was ravenous, eager, and utterly ready to be used and exploited until she was left sweaty and exhausted.

She was sucking Huan down deep with her thrusts; her lips often crashing against the artist’s lap while the tip of his cockhead teased the back of her throat. While she worked one of her hands lowered to in between her muscled thighs, and she hooked two fingers within her wet entrance, teasing herself with a rolling wrist and a desire to draw out every last second of joy in the evening. Pleasure made her knees tremble and her thighs ache, but never for a second did she lose sight on her goal. The taste of Huan’s cock, the way it felt when he throbbed against her tongue, all of it fueled the submissive, sluttiest part of the soldier. When Huan’s voice finally filled the room in a series of ever-increasing moans, she knew that the time of his peak was drawing near. He couldn’t resist the strength and determination of her tongue, and when he finally came a flood of seed rushed against her mouth that she was all too eager to swallow.

Cum escaped from the corner of her lips while Huan filled her, and the soldier sucked until she felt the artist’s load slowly start to ebb. By the time she pulled his glistening tip from her lips he had only one last dot of cream to give; a tiny white mark that a push of his cock deposited just underneath Kuvira’s eye, hiding her beauty mark underneath.

“That was…” Huan was rarely ever at a loss for words, but it seemed like Kuvira had put him in such a taste. The artist leaned back against the wall and swallowed, still trying to figure out just what was going on. A lot had happened in a short amount of time, and Kuvira’s blowjob had stolen his ability to think with any rational sense. “That...That was…”

“Amazing!” Two new voices suddenly spoke in unison, enough to draw the attention of both Huan and Kuvira. Their eyes opened in shock and they gazed to the door Huan had left open, only to see two members of the Beifong family that had yet to enjoy the pleasures of Suyin’s prized pet. Wei and Wing, the twins.

“Uh...this is…not what it looks like?” Huan didn’t even sound sure of it himself, and his argument certainly wasn’t very convincing. With the naked Kuvira still crouched down before him with a hand against his still-erect cock, there wasn’t anything else it truly could be. The artist’s hands flew to his face in exasperation, slapping them forward as he gave a low groan of frustration. “...whatever. Why are you two even here?”

“Well, we were curious where you ran off too, Huan.” Wei chimed in, only for his thought to be completed by his twin.

“...but now we’re thinking that we should have some fun with Kuvira, too! She looks great naked!” They both nodded, and despite Huan’s grunting protest Kuvira was quick to take the offer. She looked at the boys and curled a finger to beckon them closer, her hand leaving Huan’s cock only to wipe the cum away from her beauty mark and slide it back into her lips. A lick later and she was cleaned and ready for more, and as the young men filled the room and wisely closed the door, Kuvira’s eyes were focused on the bulges at each of their laps.

“I’m here to serve.” Kuvira offered in hungry response, and twisted from the waist to face the two boys. While they worked at fishing their cocks from their pants Kuvira braced herself before them, looking up at the two with hunger in her eyes and a small lick of her upper lip, eager to get a taste. “Feed me your cocks, Wei, Wing. And you too, Huan. I’m here for all of you to use.”

Wei and Wing didn’t need any further invitation. Before long their identical lengths had entered the open air; and Kuvira had a hand on each of them. At first she busied herself by giving each Twin’s cock a lick and keeping things equal, making sure that the young men enjoyed her hands and mouth in equal parts. A lick for Wing, a lick for Wei. A suck for Wei, a suck for Wing. While Huan watched on the sideline Kuvira split her attention perfectly between the two twins, savoring their taste and enjoying them in equal parts. Similarly, Wei and Wing were more than eager to share her. Each one lowered a hand into Kuvira’s hair, and they worked together to undo the bun that kept it all in places. While Kuvira’s lips moved down Wei’s cock they finally unfurled her dark locks, and each one of them allowed their fist to curl around a tight fistful of black. By the time Kuvira switched her mouth to Wing’s length she did so with the boys using her hair as a leash, guiding and pulling her as they savored the feel.

Huan stood by watching only for a little longer; the sight of the naked Kuvira easily rousing him back to excitement. His eyes flickered to the twins as they were serviced, wondering just how to make the best of the situation with his brothers in tow. Thankfully, Kuvira had three holes, and she didn’t seem to have any issue using them. As she was throating Wei’s cock with a line of drool slipping down to the floor Huan finally stepped forward, and smirked as he flipped his hanging length of hair back behind his shoulder.

“Share her, you two. Didn’t you hear her? She belongs to all of us.” The three brothers exchanged glances with a growing smile on each of their lips, and Wei and Wing’s hands yanked at Kuvira’s hair, pulling the woman’s gasping mouth off of one of the twin’s cocks. Her cheeks were red and she looked up at the three men with a glaze of spit on her lips, but despite her stoic and so-often unapproachable demeanor, it was clear she wanted more. Huan just pointed to the bed and the twins moved at their brother’s instructions, dragging Kuvira by the two hands in her hair as they moved. The woman moaned in arousal as she was manhandled by the two, and shortly after she first felt the sting of pulled hair she staggered behind them, crawling on her hands and knees while her glisten sex laid hidden between her tightly closed thighs.

“I want more of her mouth!” Wei grinned, and as soon as they threw Kuvira to the bed he moved to stake his claim. They laid the soldier on her waist as Wei drew near, and with Kuvira’s head laying on its side he swept it up against his palm, and immediately drove his cock deep into her mouth. The soldier’s eyes closed and she whimpered around the immediate length that was stuffed deep into her throat, and while Wing and Huan watched they could see her sneak a hand down between her legs, teasing herself in a moment of self-pleasure. The training with Suyin had taught her to always be wet, to always be ready for cock. Any moment in which she wasn’t being filled was a lost opportunity, and it ached for her not to have a beautifully thick, throbbing member shoved deep inside.

Fortunately, Huan exchanged looks with Wing, and the two moved forward with a shared smirk. With Kuvira laying on her side Huan stepped up first; scooping her legs together and folding them up towards her chest. As soon as he forced the woman’s knees to strike her breasts he barked out a simple order, his hand locking into place until she obeyed.

“Hold them here, slut!” The artist smirked, and waited until Kuvira locked her arms about her knees. She was in a tightly folded fetal position while Wei continued to fuck her mouth, and it afforded both Huan and Wing a wonderful shot of her other two holes. They moved forward as a unit, each of them pressing their cockheads against the entrance of choice. Huan slid with ease into Kuvira’s pussy while Wing pushed into her ass; each of them driving forward until a shudder of pleasure ran through them and they were able to experience the slutty joy of the woman that had been like a sister to them.

“Spirits, she’s...her ass is so tight!” Wing nearly buckled from pleasure as he felt Kuvira’s exit squeeze and tighten around him, milking his length with every inch it had claimed. At the same time her pussy was wrapped firmly around Huan, and the artist was forced to grit his teeth as his hands lowered, holding onto Kuvira with a firm, possessive grip. For a moment the three brothers simply rested inside of her and enjoyed the feel; every last inch of each of them plunged deep inside Kuvira’s body. She was penetrated on three fronts and could do little more than to accept it; and though her body ached in wild arousal she could only remain in place and allow the boys to fuck her.

The three soon started to move, and they showed Kuvira just how well the Beifong sons worked as a team. Wei and Wing found a natural rhythm almost instantly, pushing into her ass and mouth with perfect timing to make sure the core of her ass or the back of her throat was always pierced as deep as it could be. Meanwhile, Huan busied himself with Kuvira’s dripping, wet sex, crashing his hips into it and forcing the woman to handle his impressive girth.

“I wonder if Mom had her down here doing this for other people?” Wei mused aloud, while his surrogate sister’s spit coated him down to his base. He threaded his fingers into her hair and began to fuck forward even deeper, forcing Kuvira to make stunted gagging noises as he did so. “Think she did this for Baatar Jr.?”

The three brothers paused, exchanged glances, and then broke out into laughter.

“Yeah, right.” Huan grinned as he started to fuck a little faster, forcing whimpered pants and moans from the back of Kuvira’s busy throat. “That conformist tool wouldn’t know what to do with a pussy like this. Not like us.”

The brothers exchanged grins as they continued, each of them rutting deep their chosen hole. Kuvira’s body rocked and trembled in orgasm midway through their motions; unable to cope with how fiercely deep they were claiming her. Her impressive, muscular physique twitched and spasmed as she came, her body tightly gripping around the three boys fucking her. It only flared young passions to claim her even harder, and before Kuvira knew it she was drawn in so deep into the family gangbang that there was no escape.

When they came, the twins were in near unison. Just as Kuvira felt the back of her throat coated in Wei’s cum Wing began to throb inside of her ass, and every inch of him started to spasm cum against the deepest part of her. Warmth filled her stomach as Wing pushed himself in deep, trembling while he clutched onto the shape of Kuvira’s tight, eager rear. Huan took the longest but he came the most, and when it began Kuvira’s eyes shot open in surprise. The rush of cream inside of her body sent her trembling into another orgasm, and as wet heat flooded the wall of her womb she broke her mouth off of Wei’s cock to release a heady, loud scream. Cum was still marked across her lips and drooled from her ass while she came, and by the time Huan had finished and pulled his member free she was left dripping from all three holes.

The three brothers took a step back to watch the beautiful soldier tremble in her sweaty mess, until the true artist Huan finally spoke in a thoughtful tone.

“...you know what we should do? To make sure she stays ours?” He glanced from twin to twin, and smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye. His hand gestured towards Kuvira’s pussy, which still drizzled a thin line of white cream. “Let’s get her pregnant. Then she’ll never leave Zaofu, and we can have her whenever we want!”

The twins beamed. As soon as the words struck Kuvira’s ears she gasped in surprise and looked up at the three, but she didn’t dare protest or complain. She had been instructed very clearly to do everything Suyin’s children wanted, no matter how depraved or desperate it was. She swallowed nervously while she looked at a line of three thick, throbbing cocks, knowing that by the end of the night one of them would have seeded her.

Kuvira’s breeding party began as the twins pushed her down to her hands and knees on the bed, while Huan slinked his hands underneath her hips to force her ass up in the air. She was still drooling cum from both of her lower holes, and it made it easy for Huan to once again push his length to the entrance of her sex. Kuvira was left screaming as the artist entered her, and while the twins held the muscular soldier down he began to claim her deep. She was pinned and prone underneath Huan as he began to fuck her, just as rough and hard as before but with a purpose that renewed his impressive girth. While he fucked her his hands pulled down her back with his nails exposed, drawing deep, white lines across her flesh and reminding her that she belonged to them.

When he came it was with a sudden grunt, and once again his cock twitched as it filled up Kuvira’s tight, warm walls. She was given no moment to relax or enjoy the sensation; however, as no sooner did Huan leave than Wei stepped up to take his place. He shoved his cock eagerly into Kuvira’s already twice-used hole, his member pushing against her slickened folds and driving ahead with focus. Kuvira’s body was left trembling and twitching as she spasmed in climax from the fucking, the pit of warmth that was growing in her stomach only making the moment all the more intense. The three brothers marvelled to each other at just how hard Kuvira could take it, their hands exploring her naked body and their words always glowing and appreciative of how beautiful she was, and how ready she was to claim their seed.

Wei finished with a spurt of sudden release, and once again Kuvira felt her walls rushed with warm, thick cream. He hilted himself inside of her and rolled his hips back and forth, as if rubbing his cock against her walls would help get the job done. When he was finished Wing finally took the center, and once again the screaming, panting Kuvira was fucked into wild gasps and orgasms, all while being filled deep down to her core.

It went on like that for nearly two more hours as the boys switched Kuvira’s positions around and made it a point to fuck her pussy to their own selfish, hungry climax. Wei, Wing, and Huan used the soldier’s stretched hole throughout the night, barely ever acknowledging her pussy or ass again after that first celebration. They had a purpose and a goal, and they were determined to meet it.

Kuvira’s eyes rolled back in her head as she was fucked to pregnancy, moaning and whimpering at the most intense visit her bedroom ever had. Even in Suyin’s wildest challenges she had never been claimed so utterly, and certainly she had never been told before that she was going to be bred like a prized animal. Still, each of the boys enjoyed their turns and made sure to finish deep inside, their cum filling her body with such a pleased, happy warmth that she soon started to relish in it despite the knowledge of what it was for.

When the evening finally ended the three brothers stood in the doorway, watching their handiwork. Huan had observed that it was a work of art, and both Wei and Wing had been inclined to agree. Kuvira was laying flat on her stomach with her face in the pillow, whimpering and shuddering as her magnificently muscled body was left in twitching release. At her nethers there was nothing but a wall of white; cum that had painted the inside of her thighs and filled her so richly and so deeply that she simply couldn’t contain any more. As she drooled onto the pillow with her eyes glazed and her senses reeling, Huan turned to the twins and gave a proud smile to them both.

“I need to thank Mom for the present.” He observed with a smile, and as the three walked from the room they left the door hanging wide open, letting anyone passing by see the bred Kuvira’s state, and possibly even stake a claim for themselves. His voice continued to carry down the hall, and as Kuvira heard it in her glowing aftermax, it sent a quiver of desire down her body. “Should we stop by tomorrow morning, too?”

“Of course!” Wei chirped up, his voice happy and eager.

“I assumed we would.” Wing’s response quickly followed. Kuvira’s pussy drooled more of the trio’s cum, and while she bathed in the warmth of their release she could only wonder if they had met their goal.

Even if she wasn’t already pregnant, the boys would be back in the morning. And if they wanted to breed her, she would be bred.

After all, she owed the family so very much.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
